An X-ray detector used in an X-ray CT apparatus, like a multi-row X-ray detector or a two-dimensional X-ray area detector of a matrix structure typified by a flat panel ahs heretofore been fabricated at constant intervals (pitches) and with a constant channel width as shown in FIG. 12 (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-193750).
An X-ray detector used in an X-ray CT apparatus, like a multi-row X-ray detector or a two-dimensional X-ray area detector of a matrix structure typified by a flat panel has heretofore been fabricated at constant intervals (pitches) and with a constant channel width as shown in FIG. 12 (refer to, for example, a patent document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-193750
Therefore, even if the imaging area is made small in an attempt to see it in high resolution, the tomographic image is merely blurred and hence a tomographic image of high resolution was not obtained. Although a slight improvement in contrast and an improvement in resolution are performed by slightly intensifying a high-frequency or RF region of a reconstruction function, an increase in noise and an increase in artifact have been brought about as adverse effects.